Yunjae :: THE END
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: menjadi putra satu-satunya Perdana Menteri ternyata tidak selamanya menyenangkan, akan banyak orang-orang yang mengincar... Yunjae oneshot.. selamat membaca


**THE END**

**Author: ****Me ****a.k.a ****Jaehan ****Kim ****Yunjae**

**Pairing: ****Yunjae**

**Length: ****Oneshot**

**Rating: ****M ****(Bad****Word****and****NC)**

**Genre: ****Angst****/****Violence****/****Rape**

**Cast: **

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim****Jaejoong**

**Others**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I****don****'****t****own****Yunjae.****They****own****each****other****but****I****hope****I****can****own****them.****The****plot,****story****and****poster****are****mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

ff ini udah lama ada di note fb saya

saya post aja disini yah ^^

Happy Reading ^^

Yunho POV

"Yeoboseyo… Chun" ku angkat ponselku yang sejak tadi bergetar dan terus menggangguku

"Yah! Yunho, kau dimana?" balasnya dari seberang

"Aish Chun… aku sedang sibuk, untuk apa kau memanggillku?" balasku sedikit kesal

"chills Yun… anak buahmu sudah banyak tertangkap kau hanya diam saja. Huh-?"

"biarkan saja mereka mati, aku tidak peduli… aku tidak mau menghabiskan tenagaku untuk cecunguk-cecunguk kecil seperti mereka" hinaku tentang orang-orang bodoh itu

"tapi mereka tetap anak buahmu, tau" jawabnya

"aku tak butuh orang bodoh seperti mereka Chun, hanya tugas kecil seperti itu mereka dengan mudah tertangkap" tambahku

"kau bilang membunuh anak Perdana Menteri adalah tugas kecil?" kagetnya

"aku belum menyuruh mereka untuk membunuh Perdana Menteri langsung, harusnya mereka lebih baik dari itu"

"mereka masih baru Yun, setidaknya kau harus memberi mereka kesempatan" kembali dia memintaku untuk berubah pikiran

"aku tidak butuh orang lemah seperti mereka, harusnya mereka tahu.. Mereka butuh kekuatan besar untuk menjadi anak buah seorang Jung Yunho" tegasku

"kau dan kepercayaan dirimu yang terlalu besar Yun"

"semua orang tahu siapa Jung Yunho, Chun… aku tidak memuji dengan bukti kosong" banggaku

"dan kau juga, harusnya kau mengerti sikapku dan apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah hampir 10 tahun kau berada dibawahku" tambahnku

"ya.. ya.. aku mengerti, aku sangat mengerti Jung Yunho"

"kau menghinaku Chun"

"Opps… tidak tidak, sudah lupakan saja"

"untung saja kau adalah temanku Chun, jika tidak.. kau akan menyesal telah mengenalku" ancamku

"ok.. ok… Mian.. Mianhae, sekarang kau dimana?" tanyanya lagi

"aku sedang sibuk Chun-ah" jawabku asal

"aku tahu kau sibuk, memang kau tidak pernah tidak sibuk"

"jadi untuk apa kau bertanya?" ucapku malas menjawab pertanyaannya

"karena aku ingin tahu kau dimana" paksanya

"Aish.. kau harus banyak bersyukur Chun" kesalku

"ya.. ya.. ya.. sekarang jawab pertanyaanku"

"aku di Gyunggi Jeonnam High School"

"sedang apa kau disana?'

"untuk apa kau tahu aku dimana?" jawabku

"karena aku ingin tahu, cepat jawab"

"kenapa kau yang jadi memerintahku. Huh-?"

"baiklah Yunho, sekarang kau dimana?" ucapnya dengan nada yang menjijikkan"

"hentikan suaramu itu, menjijikkan… aku harus menyelesaikan tugas yang tidak sanggup dilakukan oleh cecunguk-cecunguk itu"

"maksudmu kau akan membunuh anak Perdana Menteri seorang diri!" kagetnya dengan suara keras yang membuatku sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku

"apa lagi, tugas ini harus segera diselesaikan"

"kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

"memang kenapa aku harus ragu?"

"tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya"

"kau aneh Chun"

"sudah lupakan"

"aku tutup dulu, targetku akan keluar sebentar lagi"

"baiklah, semoga kau berhasil"

"aku selalu berhasil Chun-ah" banggaku menepuk dadaku dan menutup ponselku

Hari ini aku akan menyelesaikan tugas ini dan mengambil tugas yang lainnya, aku memiliki anak buah yang payah.. hanya untuk membunuh anak kecil berusia 18 tahun saja mereka tidak mampu. Walaupun dia anak Perdana Menteri. Anak kecil tetap saja anak kecil, hanya perlu sedikit tipuan dan menarik hatinya, semua akan beres… tentu tidak akan terlalu sulit.

Di usiaku yang kini menginjak 28, sudah hampir 10 tahun aku berada dalam dunia ini. Menjadi ketua kelompok mafia besar yang memberiku harta yang melimpah dan kemewahan, semua berkat usaha kakek Jung yang berhasil mengusai hampir seluruh kelompok mafia yang ada di Korea dan Jepang... dan aku yang mewarisinya kini menjadi penguasa semuanya, aku bebas melakukan apapun pada anak buahku dan memilih orang-orang yang layak berada disampingku

Semua yang aku lakukan tidak akan pernah menjatuhkan kedudukanku, bahkan polisi dan militer sekalipun tidak akan mampu mengganggu kekuasaanku, kekuasaan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Jung Yunho. Hanya untuk membunuh seorang anak kecil adalah tugas yang sangat mudah bahkan terlalu mudah…

"Apa susahnya membunuh anak kecil?" gumamku melihat sekeliling tempat ini untuk mencari keberdaan targetku

Aku hanya memiliki foto wajahnya di tanganku dan namanya, semua berkat anak buahku yang bodoh.. hampir satu minggu aku memberikan waktu untuk melaksanakan tugas ini dan mereka hanya berhasil mendapatakan selembar foto juga sebuah nama tentang targetku. Sungguh anak buah yang sangat pintar, bahkan penguntit amatiran saja bisa melakukannya

"Kim Jaejoong, kini tiba saatmu" tawaku

Sepertinya sudah saatnya mereka pulang, karena sejak tadi aku melihat semua siswa sekolah ini berhamburan keluar gerbang sekolah. Ada yang dijemput dengan mobil pribadi ataupun membawanya sendiri. Kini saatnya bagiku untuk mencari dan memperkenalkan diri pada targetku, untuk itu aku butuh bantuan seorang gadis kecil. Kalian tanya kenapa? Tentu saja, karena ketapanan yang kumiliki aku dapat dengan mudah mencari informasi dari seluruh wanita bodoh yang tergila-gila padaku

Wanita itu makhluk yang sangat payah, hanya dengan sedikit rayuan dengan mudah mereka menyerahkan segalanya. Ketampananku adalah aset berharga untuk semua tugas ku… dan saat ini aku akan menggunakannya lagi

"maaf, permisi" aku menghampiri segerombolan pelajar wanita yang sedang berkumpul di gerbang sekolah dengan senyum diwajahku untuk sedikit memikat mereka

"Ne.. Oppa" dengan wajah berseri-seri yang membuatku ingin muntah mereka semua menyambutku

"apa kalian mengenal orang ini?" tanyaku dan menunjukkan foto yang berada di genggaman tanganku

"maksudmu Jaejoong Oppa, Oppa?" Tanya mereka dengan wajah jelek yang sama

"Ya.. Kim Jaejoong, kalian mengenalnya?" tanyaku memastikan

"tentu saja kami mengenalnya…-" ucap seorang yang memiliki rambut ikal berwarna pirang

"semua orang disekolah ini mengenalnya, Jaejoong Oppa adalah Kingka disekolah ini" ucap seorang yang lainnya menyela ucapan temanya

"begitukan?" gumamku, sepertinya aku mulai tertarik pada targetku

"itu dia Oppa" ucap seorang yang lainnya lagi menunjuk kearah belakangku

"Oh.. baiklah, aku permisi bitch" ucapku lalu tanpa memastikan apakah itu benar dia atau tidak aku langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka

Aku berjalan menuju kearah yang ditunjuk wanita-wanita tadi dan aku terpaku terdiam ditempatku berdiri... aku terdiam melihat kecantikkan yang ada dihadapanku sekarang, kecantikkan alami yang jauh sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dimiliki gadis-gadis bodoh tadi

"I.. itu dia… Kim- Jaejoong?" gumamku masih terpaku menatap seseorang yang ada dihadapanku saat ini

"Maaf.. permisi" aku berlari kearahnya dan langsung menyapanya

"Ya.. Tuan" tanyanya bingung menatapku

"Apakah kau Kim Jaejoong?" tanyaku langsung

"Nee.. Anda siapa?"

"aku Jung Yunho, aku diminta oleh Appamu untuk menjemputmu" bohongku padanya

"Oh… baiklah, ayo kita pulang" cepat sekali dia percaya padaku

"Appamu bilang dia tidak akan ada dirumah hingga malam, jadi lebih baik kita makan diluar saja"

"Eh.. benarkan, tumben Appa mengijinkanku pergi keluar"

"mungkin karena kau pergi denganku.. ayo eumm.. Tuan Kim" ucapku ragu mengulurkan tanganku untuk digenggamnya

"panggil Jaejoong saja" balasnya tersenyum dan mengambil tanganku

"baiklah Jaejoong"

Oh.. Tuhan, tangannya sangat lembut dan dia.. dia begitu polos.. cepat sekali percaya pada orang lain. Sejak tadi aku hanya terpaku menatapmya dan satu hal kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang sejak melihatnya barusan? Bagaimana ini, seorang Jung Yunho telah jatuh cinta.. wajar saja cecunguk-cecunguk bodoh itu tidak pernah siap menyelesaikan tugasnya... Hmm- tapi jika melihat wajah cantiknya, hal yang wajar jika aku jatuh cinta kan?

"Sedikit bermain sepertinya tidak akan sulit" seringaiku

Aku mengejaknya menuju café terdekat dan memesan makanan yang cukup ringan sebagai makan siang. Dan dia tidak mengerti apapun tentang makanan yang ada dihadapannya, bahkan dia tidak tahu apa itu pizza! Makanan yang sangat biasa saja dia tidak tahu, ternyata dia sangat dilindungi oleh keluarganya, aku harus berhati-hati menjalankan tugas ini

"sejak kapan kau berkerja pada Appa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba tanpa menatapku

"a..ku.. mhmm.. sejak 2 tahun lalu" ucapku tercekat

"tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" tanyanya lagi dan kini menatapku

"aku lebih sering mendapatkan tugas rahasia" jawabku asal

"Oh.." ucapnya mengangguk

"Eumm.. Tuan Jung-"

"panggil Yunho saja" potongku

"baiklah Yunho hyung.. eumm.. usiamu berapa, sepertinya kau terlalu muda untuk bekerja untuk Appa?" tanyanya langsung

"28 tahun.. apa maksudmu dengan terlalu muda?" jawabku sedikit arogan

"Eh.. 28 tahun, aku pikir kau masih 22 tahun…" sepertinya dia mulai terpesona padaku

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" tambahku

"Eumm.. maksudku, biasanya Appa selalu memperkerjakan orang-orang yang lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman"

"kau belum melihat kemampuanku Jaejoong" seringaiku pelan

"cepat selesaikan makanmu dan kita pulang, sepertinya sudah larut" tambahku

"Nee.." balasnya mengangguk

Sepertinya aku harus sedikit mengubah recanaku untuk melenyapkannya. Aku akan mulai mendekatinya… tak kuduga, bahkan aku tampan seperti ini tidak dapat menolak kecantikannya. Lihat saja Jaejoong, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu

Mudah sekali mendekatinya, hanya perlu menjemputnya beberapa kali dan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk semua yang dikatakannya, maka dia kan jatuh digenggamanku.. ditambah dengan hidupnya yang sepertinya sangat kesepian juga membutuhkan teman. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, aku mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh darinya. Anak yang benar-benar polos, dia tidak tahu bahaya apa yang sedang mengancamnya.

"aku mencintaimu Jae" ucapku padanya

"Yun.. Yunho hyung"

"aku serius" tambahku dan menggenggam kedua tangannya

"Mian.. Mianhae Yunho hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Wae?" tanyaku

"kita sama-sama laki-laki, Appa pasti tidak akan setuju" jawabnya sedikit takut

"itu berarti kau mau kan?" harapku

"Mian hyung" balasnya dan berlari meninggalkanku

"Shit… anak kecil sepertinya ternyata sulit di taklukkan juga untuk masalah percintaan"  
>"OK.. jika itu mau mu, kau akan lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mendapatkanmu Kim Jaejoong" aku mengambil ponsel dari saku celanaku dan memanggil Yoochun<p>

"Yeoboseyo Chun-ah" sapaku

"Hmm.." balasnya sedikit bosan

"Hei aku boss mu, sopanlah sedikit" ancamku

"Ne Yun-ah… Waeyo?"

"aku punya tugas untukmu"

"apa itu?"

"buntuti Kim Jaejoong kemanapun dia pergi" jelasku

"untuk apa?" bingungnya

"lakukan saja.. kau tahukan dia targetku?" perintahku

"Oh.. baiklah" akhirnya dia tidak banyak bertanya kali ini

"kau memang bisa diandalkan" kututup panggilanku

"lihat saja Kim Jaejoong" seringaiku

Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tidak percaya jika bukan aku yang melakukannya sendiri. Hari ini aku khusus meluangkan waktuku untuk membuntutinya, aku tidak menyuruh Yoochun kali ini, sepertinya Jaejoong sangat terkenal di sekolahnya. Sejak tadi aku selalu saja melihat banyak siswa wanita yang mencoba mencari perhatiannya, bahkan begitu banyak surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda terjatuh dari lokernya. Hmm.. pantas saja kau begitu mudah menolakku Hah-

"Oppa…" seorang gadis mengahampirinya yang kini berada di taman belakang sekolah

"ada apa memanggilku kemari?" tanyanya

"a..aku menyukaimu Oppa.. aku.. tapi, Oppa tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang-"

"gomawo, aku akan memikirkannya" senyumnya yang membuatku sedikit kesal

"dia tidak pernah senyum seperti itu padaku" gumamku kesal

"gomawo Oppa" balas gadis itu tertawa kegirangan dan pergi

"sekarang giliranku"

Aku berjalan mengikuti gadis bodoh yang berusaha merebut Jaejoogku itu. Anak itu dengan bodohnya tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Setelah kurasa cukup jauh dari sekolah, aku mengambil senapan kecil yang tersembunyi dinalik tubuhku dan semua berakhir…

"jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka orang lainpun tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu Jaejoong-ah"

"Jessica mati terbunuh kemarin sore!" teriak seorang siswa, sepertinya berita kematian gadis bodoh itu mulai tersebar.. dan aku melihat wajah terkejutnya

"ditubuhya ada luka tembak dibagian dada sebelah kiri" tambah anak yang berteriak tadi

"ya.. bagian jantung adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk membunuh seseorang bukan"

"kau belum mengenalku Jae, aku bisa melakukan apapun" seringaiku melihatnya pergi menuju papan pengumuman

"sepertinya kau sangat tertarik?" aku berjalan mendekatinya

"Yunho hyung" kagetnya

"ada pengumuman apa?" tanyaku tanpa dosa dihadapannya

"salah satu temanku mati terbunuh" gumamnya pelan namun masih dapat kudengar

"benarkah?" aku berpura-pura kaget

"sepertinya kau sangat sedih ya?" ucapku sedikit mengejek

"karena itu tidak mungkin, kemarin dia…" dia terdiam

"dia kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa hyung, aku masuk kelas dulu" dia berlari meninggalkanku

"ini baru awal Jae" tawaku

Sejak saat aku semakin sering membuntuinya, bahkan aku tidak membiarkan Yoochun untuk melakukannya. Aku ingin mengenggamnya dengan kuat hingga dia tidak akan pernah terlepas. Kabar pembunuhan yang kulakukan dengan cepat menghilang, tentu saja.. siapa yang bisa melawanku.

Tapi, satu hal yang tidak berubah.. semakin banyak wanita yang mencoba untuk merebut Jaejoongku. Aku sadar tidak ada satu orangpun yang mampu menolaknya, tapi dia adalah milikku… termasuk sembilan gadis bodoh yang aku temui di depan gerbang saat itu, mereka mencoba mencari perhatian Jaejoongku… namun semua gadis-gadis itu berakhir dengan nasib yang sama ditanganku… kematian adalah hal yang terbaik untuk mereka.

"kenapa termenung?" aku duduk disampingnya yang kini terdiam disalah satu sudut di taman kota

"Yunho hyung" lirihnya

"kau menangis?" tanyaku melihat matanya yang sembab

"semuanya salahku hyung" tambahnya

"maksudmu.. salahmu? Apa?" balasku

"semua orang-orang itu mati karena aku hyung" air mata mulai turun dipipinya

"semua orang.. mati?" tanyaku tetap bertahan dengan sikap tanpa dosa dihadapannya

"mereka semua mengatakan jika mereka menyukaiku dan… esoknya mereka semua mati dengan luka tembak di dada sebelah kiri"

"lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"orang yang melakukan itu pasti punya dendam padaku, makanya…" ucapnya tercekat dan aku mulai merangkulnya

"ternyata begitu, tenanglah… sekarang kita harus pulang, orangtuamu pasti khawatir"

"aku tidak mau pulang hyung, di rumah pasti tidak ada orang.. aku tidak mau seorang diri saat ini"

"kalau begitu ikutlah denganku" kutarik tubuhnya yang tidak bergeming sama sekali

Ini kesempatanku, aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah menolakku.. kau tahu Jaejoong, kau terlalu polos… tidak, kau terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayaiku. Aku membawanya menuju apartemenku dan aku akan mengakhiri aksiku disana

Tanpa menunggunya menyadari apa yang akan dihadapinya, aku langsung menariknya menuju kamarku dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjangku yang cukup besar untuk kami berdua. Sepertinya dia sangat terpuruk untuk menydari semuanya.. bahkan dia tidak sadar aku telah membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya satu persatu. Tubuhnya terlalu indah untuk ukuran seorang pria, sangat sesuai dengan wajah cantiknya… aku tidak tahan lagi untuk segera mencicipinya

"Mhmmm… hyung" desahnya

"diam dan nikmati saja" ucapku mulai menjilati bagian lehernya menuju dadanya dan memilin puting kecil berwaran coklat didadanya.

"kau tahu Jae, tubuhmu sangat manis.. aku menyesal tidak melakukannya sejak awal"

"eumm.. hyung-ah" desahnya lagi, sepertinya dia menikmatinya

Dia hanya diam tapi tetap merespon sentuhanku. Ku cium kasar bibir merahnya yang selalu menggodaku selama ini, hanya aku yang memilikinya dan memiliki tubuhnya.. tanpa sadar dia membalas ciuman yang ku berikan dengan kekuatan yang sama. Tanpa menunggu lagi, segera kulepas seluruh pakaianku dan memasukkan juniorku kedalamnya

"….." teriaknya yang membuatku semakin gila

"tenanglah Jae, kau akan merasakan kenikamatan sebentar lagi"

Aku terus mendorong juniorku didalam tubuhnya. Aku melihat bulir kristal bening keluar dari kedua matanya, namun itu tidak akan pernah menghentikanku, karena Jaejoong akan menjadi milikku. Kumasukan terus milikku hingga kurasakan cairanku keluar menyusup didalam tubuh mungilnya dan cairannya mengenai tubuhku. Aku terjatuh menindihnya dibawahku, berbaring disisinya dan membawanya dalam pelukkanku hingga dia tertidur dalam dekapanku

….

Kurasakan gerakan lembut disisi tubuhku yang mengusik tidurku. Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan dan melihat malaikat cantik disisiku dalam keadaan polos. Aku menyeringai melihatnya dan menyentuhkan tanganku diwajah putihnya yang tetap terlelap tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya

"hidupmu telah berakhir Jaejoong, harga dirimu telah ku miliki" seringaiku menatapnya dan mulai tertawa menatap keberhasilanku

"Umm…" gumamnya membuka matanya dan melihatku dengan wajah yang lucu, membuatku ingin memakannya lagi

"pagi Jae" sapaku dengan senyum setan diwajahku

"Hy… hyung, apa yang kalu lakukan dikamarku?" tanyanya polos

"dikamarmu? Kau yakin Jae?" tanyaku balik, Jaejoong mencoba duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya

"ini bukan kamarku, ini dimana hyung?" tanyanya yang membuatku tertawa

"kau terlalu bodoh Jae"

"Eh.. maksud hyung"

"kau tidak mengerti juga? Kau tidak pernah bertanya kenapa wanita-wanita itu selalu mati setelah mereka menyatakan cintanya padamu"

"…..."

"karena aku yang melakukannya Jae-ah" jawabku tegas

"mak..maksudmu hyung…" kagetnya

"itu balsan yang kau dapatkan karena telah berani menolakku Jae, jika aku tidak memilikimu maka siapapun tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu… dan hari ini semua berakhir.. hidupmu berakhir Jaejoong"

"kau akan membunuhku hyung"

"tidak.. kau terlau berharga untuk dibunuh sekarang, kau tidak sadar dengan posisimu sekarang Jae"

"aku sadar, kau penipu hyung.. kau jahat, sebenarnya kau siapa?" ucapnya mulai memukul tubuhku dan mengeluarkan air matanya

"kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, sudah terlambat Jae.. coba lihat dirimu sekarang" hinaku

"Dimana pakaianku? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hyung? Teriaknya setelah sadar dengan posisinya

"harga dirimu telah kuambil Jae, kau akan menjadi milikku" ucapku menahan tangannya yang berada ditubuhku

"kau jahat hyung…. Lepaskan aku" Jaejoong mencoba benrontak dan melepaskan genggamanku darinya

"Aku jahat? Bukankah kau menikmatinya semalam Jae?"

"kau memanfaatkanku, aku benci kau hyung… lepaskan aku, aku mau pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini" aku melepas genggamanku dan membiarkannya pergi

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambil semua pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai kamarku dan memakainya dengan asal-asalan, membuatku mendapatkan pandangan yang jelas tentang bentuk tubuhnya yang membuatku mulai tergoda kembali. Tanpa memandangku dia berlari keluar kamarku

"kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku Jaejoong" ancamku sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dan aku berbaring diranjangku yang kini terdapat wangi tubuhnya dengan senyum diwajahku, kupeluk batal yang semalaman penuh menyentuh tubuh indahnya

"Jae baby, aku pasti akan memilikimu"

…

Sudah hampir seminggu lebih aku tidak melihat wajah Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah lagi keluar rumah sejak kejadian itu, bahkan pihak sekolah juga tidak tahu alasannya tidak masuk sekolah sejak itu. Rasanya bosan tidak ada bahan permainan, aku hanya berdiam diri dirumah atau sekali-sekali memeriksa pekerjaan anak buahku juga ke sekolahnya untuk mencarinya..

Aku berjalan keluar kamarku menuju gudang penyimpananku dan mengambil wine didalam lemari khusus untuk semua wine yang ku miliki. Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, aku hanya menyalakan televisi dihadapanku dan mencari channel secara acak, duduk bersender pada sofa dibelakangku

'Setelah hampir seminggu Kim Jaejoong anak Perdana Menteri tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya, akhirnya Perdana Menteri meminta pihak terkait yang berada dibawahnya untuk memaksa membuka pintu kamar Kim Jaejoong' kudengar siaran berita siang ini

"kau mencoba bersembunyi dariku Jae?" tanyaku

'Namun hal yang mengejutkan bahwa Kim Jaejoong telah meninggal terbaring diranjangnya dengan luka tembak di kepala bagian kanannya dan sebuah senapan kecil di tangan kanannya juga secarik kertas yang betuliskan nama Jung Yunho ditangan kirinya, kesimpulan saat ini polisi menyatakan bahwa Kim Jaejoong melakukan aksi bunuh diri'

"perbuatan bodoh yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang bodoh" ledekku

'polisi akan menyelidiki kasus ini dan mencari penyebab bunuh dirinya Kim Jaejoong… sekian berita hari ini' berita itu berakhir

"kenapa kau begitu bodoh Jae... Tapi setidaknya tugasku selesai, Kim Jaejoong anak Perdana Menteri telah mati ditanganku… walaupun tidak secara langsung" tawaku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Yoochun

"Chun.. hilangkan semua bukti" ucapku singkat dan menutup kembali ponselku

Aku tersenyum bersandar di sandaran sofa dengan nyaman menatap layar televisi yang berwarna hitam tanpa gambar itu

"THE END"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Yunnieeeeeeee…" tangisnya sambil memukul bahuku pelan

"Mianhae Joongie-ah" balasku menerima saja pukulan darinya

"kau jahat sekali, kenapa kau bisa sejahat itu padaku?" tambahnya tetap memukul bahuku

"bukan aku yang melakukannya Joongie, itu hanya Fan Fiction"

"tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka cerita seperti ini, kejam sekali… lihat berapa kali kau mengatakan aku bodoh" tangisnya

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau boodoh Joongie, itu hanya imajinasi penulisny… aku tidak mungkin seperti itu padamu, aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk mengatakan kau bodoh dan menyiksamu seperti itu"

"tapi kau melakukannya dalam cerita ini" ucapnya tetap menahan tangis

"dalam dunia nyata , aku tidak pernah melakukannya Joongie" senyumku

"benarkan?" tanyanya meyakinkan

"kau percaya pada cintaku kan Joongie" senyumku

"Ne.." balasnya mengecup pelan bibirku

"tapi aku suka adegan saat Yunho memasukan miliknya didalam tubuh Jaejoong, Yunnie" ucapnya setelah cukup tenang

"kau mulai genit Joongie" senyumku

"berkatmu Yunnie" seringainya

"kau ingin mencobanya Joongie?" balasku dengan seringai yang sama

"jangan terlalu terlihat kalau kau menginginkannya, Yunnie" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah

"kau yang memulainya Joongie… tapi siapa yang menulisnya Joongie?" tanyaku

"Jaehan Kim Yunjae.." jawabnya membaca nama yang tertera diatas kertas itu

"nama yang aneh, mungkin nama penanya"

"Umm… tapi nama depannya seperti namaku Yunnie, sepertinya dia menyukaiku" ledeknya padaku

"kau mau membuatku cemburu Joongie" ancamku

"tenanglah, dia menyukai kita berdua Yunnie, lihat nama belakangnya 'Yunjae'… hanya saja marganya 'Kim'… hahahhaaa-" tawanya dan berlari menjauh

"awas kau Joongie, aku akan melakukan apa yang Yunho lakukan pada Jaejoong saat kita diranjang malam ini" ancamku lagi dan mengejarnya

-END-

kalau ada kritik dan saran

langsung bilang aja yah..

see you in next ff


End file.
